


Warming Up

by Sophia_Clark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Kissing, M/M, POV Albus Severus, POV Scorpius Malfoy, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Clark/pseuds/Sophia_Clark
Summary: Al dares to mess with his boyfriend's hair.





	Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [albuscorpius100](http://albuscorpius100.livejournal.com/)'s challenge #3 - _Independence_ on lj  & for [slashleo](http://slashleo.deviantart.com/)'s drabble prompt request on devianart.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Having grown up with not only two siblings, but countless energetic cousins surrounding him constantly, Albus just couldn’t understand why his boyfriend was content to read independently instead of joining the epic Potter/Weasley snowball fight currently underway.

Slytherin smirk firmly in place, he decided to warm the blond up to the idea. Al scooped up some of the fluffy powder at his feet, preparing his missile. Then he took aim and fired, calling out,

“Oi, Scorpius!”

It was perfect timing. The snowball landed with a _squelch_ in Scorpius’ precious hair. Al knew what his next move was.

He ran.

\----------

Scorpius sat spluttering for a few seconds, unable to believe what Al had done to him.

To his _hair!_

With something close to a growl, he sprung up and bolted after his laughing boyfriend. Scorpius was a much faster runner than Al, and he quickly caught up with the scoundrel. Grabbing the other boy’s shoulder, he spun him around and cried,

“That was cold, you git!”

The spinning was a bad move, as they both slipped and fell to the frozen ground.

“Let me warm you up,” Al purred, a gleam in his eye.

The warmth spread from their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://ignorethosewarningsigns.tumblr.com/) (ignorethosewarningsigns.tumblr.com)


End file.
